Traveling the Void
by phantomworks
Summary: Yugi finds out on his 18th birthday that he's half human and half... alien? this lands him in the Intergalatic space force under the leadership of a certain commander.


Phantomworks; okay, another one.

**Alice: how many ideas are you going to have before you finish the one you're supposed to be working on?**

Phantomworks;… a lot. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

In the year 22XX, the idea of constant space travel has become a thing of the present. Shuttles have become more common place than air planes and flying cars have replaced their land stricken ancestors. This is the world 200 years from today.

This day as well is a very important day. For today, our young hero has turned eighteen. Though he looks younger than he really is, Yugi Mutou has finally entered the age of manhood. During his 18 years of life, his grandfather had told him many things.

"No Yugi, you can't eat candy for dinner."

"Yugi, how did you get footsteps on the ceiling?"

"Good job Yugi, that's your fifth accomplishment for mankind this month."

But all of these pale in comparison to what his grandfather said the morning of his 18th birthday.

"W-what?" Yugi asked. His eyes widened. It couldn't be! Had his grandfather just-?

"You aren't human, Yugi. You're an alien." His grandfather's face was serious, meaning this wasn't a joke.

"But that can't be! Mom was-!"

"Human, yes. However, your father was not. He was part of a race called the Hikarians."

Yugi's amethyst eyes narrowed. "And you didn't tell me this before because _why?_"

"I've been planning to let your mother tell you. Yet I've got a feeling that he never will so I'm telling you." The elder's words softened Yugi's anger marginally. Sighing, the teen turned away from the dinner table.

"I… I have to think about this." Were his words of excuse as he climbed the stairs to his room. Closing the door behind him, Yugi pulled his knees to his chest, sinking to the ground. It shouldn't have been such a big surprise. He knew all along that he was different –from his height (or lack of) to his childish looks he was different from others.

But an alien?

Yugi grimaced. Human kind didn't take well to half-breeds between the races (though aliens didn't care) and hardly ever gave out jobs to those born of mixed blood. That is, except for one occupation.

The military.

Hanging his head, Yugi returned downstairs to tell his grandfather of his plan. The next morning found him half-way to the Intergalactica program for all space travel and otherwise. He shoved what little luggage he had onto the luggage cart.

"Yugi Mutou reporting for duty." Yugi said dismally. A lady with an electronic clipboard looked at her list and checked a box and wrote something, then asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be in the space force, kid?" she asked.

"I thought the rules stated that anyone could join at the age of 16?" Yugi asked, confused. The lady nodded in consent. "Then it shouldn't be a problem. I'm 18."

The lady looked surprised. Checking his documents, her shock softened. "Oh, you're part Hikarian. That makes sense; they always look younger than they really are." She muttered absentmindedly. Well at least Yugi had someone to blame for his childish looks now.

"You'll be boarding at the space station onto you assigned vessel. There you will spend the next few years training under your commanding officers and meeting the needs of the other staff. Your occupation will be a medical intern. Please take this pass and present it to the officers at the gate." She handed him what looked like a metal frame with a blue hologram in the center.

Nodding, Yugi took it and shrugged on his small plain backpack. He quickly made his way to the gates that his pass told him to go to. After sowing the guards the pass, it was returned to him, no questions asked. Seating himself by a window, Yugi relaxed for the first time in 24 hours.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Sorry about that!" a British accent caught his attention, right before someone fell into his lap. Said person scrambled out of his lap, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Really!"

"Don't worry about it." Yugi waved him off. The person stood, fixed his white hair, and then offered Yugi a hand.

"My name is Ryou Bakura. What's yours?"

"Mutou, Yugi." Yugi smiled as he took the other's hand.

"Stop lolly gagging and take your seat! We're about to take off!" a man who was either the pilot or a drill sergeant yelled at Ryou, causing the other to fall into his seat in a shaking mess of terror.

_Why would someone like this join the army?_ Yugi wondered as he comforted the scared individual and helped him put his seat belt on.

"Some people can just be so rude! I hope other people in Hawaii aren't like him!" Ryou huffed after he had calmed down. Yugi looked at him questioningly.

"Hawaii?"

"Yes, Hawaii, where I'm going to study abroad." Ryou looked around at the plane's occupants. None were wearing any of the traditional bright clothing or hot weather dress tourists always wore when going on Vacation. He gulped, "Th-this is the plane f-for Hawaii… right?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, this is full of military and supporting recruits."

Ryou's eyes widened, "Mi-military?"

"Yeah, we're all going to the space station and then to where we've been assigned."

Ryou's face paled and Yugi knew that it wasn't supposed to be that color. "S-space st-station?" he squeaked.

Yugi nodded. He blinked and Ryou went from the calm polite individual he had met to one that resembled a caged animal. The countdown began for lift off as Ryou clawed at his restraints. "No, wait! I'm on the wrong plane! Wait a minute!" he yelled, but it was too late.

The ship took off, into the atmosphere and straight through the black night sky.

Into Yugi's (and now Ryou's) future.

Phantomworks: how's that for a start?

**Alice; pretty good, but I think you could do better.**

Phantomworks; oh really now?

**Alice; heh, here's an idea. (whispers in pw's ear)**

Phantomworks; (/) on it!

**Alice; ha. Please review.**


End file.
